It's not always what it seems
by Water Angel
Summary: : Kestrel Arnold was nobody important at school, but when she tells off the most popular girl. Things start to go wrong.


Title: It's Not Always What it Seems

Title:It's Not Always What it Seems

Author:Amy Perkins aka: Water Angel 

Summery:Kestrel Arnold was nobody important at school, but when she tells off the most popular girl.Things start to go wrong.

Rating:PG

Disclaimer: I own the characters but not the idea.

"Never again."Those were the words Kestrel Arnold said as she walked home from school.The scene back in the lunchroom at school kept flashing in her mind.

Kestrel had just sat down at her usual table, with her friends, when _they walked in.__They were three of the most popular girls in the school.Melinda Rasmussen, Amber Summerfield and Kylie Howell.They went to their usual table with the all the typical people, the jocks, cheerleaders and all the most popular people on the school._

"Look at them, they think they're so hot just because they're popular."This came in an angry mutter from Trevor Martin.

"Just ignore them Trevor, they like everybody looking at them.It gives their egos a boost."Caroline Stone said to Trevor.

Caroline was a pretty girl with hair black as pitch, and with eyes the colour of the sky on a cloudy day, a sort of blue-grey.She would have been with the most popular group, except she came from the wrong side of the tracks and was extremely shy.

"How do you know that they like people looking at them Caroline?"Trevor was still going on about the popular group. 

Kestrel couldn't understand what Trevor's problem was.He was one of the most popular people in the school, even though he didn't sit with the popular crowd.Of course it wasn't the fact that he was on the varsity football team as a linebacker, and the fact that he was incredibly muscular with blond hair and blue eyes, that made the girls want to throw themselves at his feet.

"I don't know what you're complaining about Trevor.You could sit with them anytime you want.You just choose to come over and sit with us," said Kestrel.

Kestrel was extremely pretty herself, if she allowed herself to be, but she didn't.She always wore her hair the same way, and wore very little make-up, even though she looked great without it.Her hair was the colour of honey and her eyes the colour of amber, which had a tendency to get brighter when she was very angry or happy about something.But she didn't care about her looks, so she didn't bother with them.

"I sit here, because you're here, honey."Trevor said joking.Kestrel and Trevor were always joking about being lovers.Everyone knew it was a joke because they were cousins.

Kestrel's eyes lit up and she followed on with the joke."Oh, really, well then, I guess that tonight is still on then?"

"Got that right, my place 8:00pm."Trevor said.They all laughed at the way they were acting, and drew the attention of the popular group to their table. 

"What are you guys laughing about?"Kylie asked.Although Kylie hung around with the popular group, she was very nice and she helped people whenever she could.Kylie was the way everyone would picture a cheerleader, slim and very 

beautiful with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"What would they have to joke about? They're pathetic morons," Melinda said spitefully."Except for Trevor that is." She added sweetly.

Melinda's words made Kestrel seethe.For some reason Melinda always hated Kestrel and took every opportunity to point out that Kestrel was nobody.

Before Kestrel could say anything back to Melinda a new voice beat her to it.

"Now, now, Melinda, we wouldn't want to show these people what you're really like, now would we?" Christopher Rasmussen said.

Chris as everyone called him, was one very good-looking boy.With black hair and midnight blue eyes, he was the best looking boy in the school.He did have a fault though, Melinda was his twin sister, and therefore she had the same features that he had, so that made her the prettiest girl in the school.

Melinda, who usually shut up when her brother told her to, didn't this time."Why brother? It's not like anyone cares about what we do to them,"

If Kestrel thought that Melinda's words couldn't get any worse, she was wrong.

"I mean, they're nobody's, who cares what happens to them?"

Kestrel, who had stood through Melinda's torment since they were children, couldn't stand it any more.Kestrel looked up at Melinda with eyes that were now looking very frightening.

"Melinda," she said very sweetly "why don't you go and play with your friends, but you'll have to hurry and leave now because it takes a while to get to the dog pound, and you have to be back before class starts."

Everyone gasped at Kestrel's words, because she was the first one to stand up to Melinda and everyone was completely shocked.

But no one was more shocked than Kestrel herself; she couldn't believe what she had just said.Before anyone could say or do anything else, she ran from the room.

*****

"I can't believe I did that." Kestrel said as she walked into the living room of the old Victorian house.It was a very large house, too big, Kestrel's mother said for only three people.

While Kestrel was sitting down contemplating what she was going to do, the doorbell rang.She had no idea of who it could be, so she didn't break her neck to answer it.

When she opened the door Trevor and Caroline were standing there with a bunch of flowers and big grins on their faces.

But before anyone could say anything, the phone rang.

"Just go into the living room while I get that." Kestrel said heading toward the phone.

"Hello," she said picking up the receiver.

"Hi, Kestrel, it's Chris."

Kestrel almost dropped the phone.She didn't say anything for a while, because she was trying to figure if her heart was still beating.So Chris was the first to break the silence.

"Kestrel? Are you still there?"

"Yeah." Kestrel's voice came out as a croak.

"Good, because I thought you'd left or something." He laughed.

"No, I'm still here.How did you get my phone number?"

"Huh, oh, I asked Trevor for it."

Kestrel turned around and saw Trevor and Caroline standing in the doorway grinning, she gave them the evil eye and went back to her conversation with Chris.

"Oh, so Trevor gave it to you, did he?"

"Yeah, why? Does that bother you?" he sounded a little worried.

"No, it doesn't bother me.I just wondered why you would want to call me."

"Well, I wanted to thankyou,"

"Thank me? What for?" Kestrel asked puzzled.

"For putting my sister in her place. No one has ever done that before, and I think that everybody thanks you for it.Well anyway, enough about my sister.I'm having a get together tonight, and you and your friends are invited.So do you want to come?"

"I'm not sure," Kestrel sounded uncertain.

"Why not?" Chris said sounding disappointed.

"I don't really have anything to wear."

Chris laughed."Don't worry, just come casual, everyone else will be."

"Okay, I'll just see if the others want to go." She put the phone down and went 

into the living room.

Trevor and Caroline had very pleased looks on their faces.

"So, what did you guys talk about?" Trevor asked innocently.

"Don't even ask, because you already know.Listen, I can ball you out later for this, but do you want to go to Kit's party?" Kestrel said.

"Yeah, sure we already discussed it.We're going." Trevor said happily.

"Okay good." Kestrel said, already heading back to the phone.

"Are you there?"

"Yeah, had nowhere else to be at the time." Chris said.

Kestrel laughed."Okay, good.Yes we'll go tonight."

Chris now sounded extremely happy."Good, I new you had good sense.Okay, everyone's going to get here around seven, so anytime around then will be fine.Do you know where I live, or do you need directions?"

"No, it's okay I'll find it.See you around seven."

"Great, see you then.Bye."

"Bye Chris." 

Kestrel put down the receiver, and walked back into the living room.

"Okay, your lucky I'm in a good mood, otherwise, you'd be in big trouble mister." Kestrel said to Trevor.

Trevor was the picture of innocence and only said; "So when do we go."

The girls just laughed at him.

***** 

Caroline was over at Kestrel's to get ready to go to Chris', and all they did was talk about it.

Kestrel was standing in front of her wardrobe, looking at its contents will dismay, because she thought that she had nothing to wear.

"I don't have anything to wear Caroline," Kestrel wined "look at you, if I go in there I'll get laughed out, but you'll be able to stay."

Caroline just laughed."I don't look that good." She said modestly.

That was an understatement, Caroline looked great in tight black pants and a midriff top the same blue-grey of her eyes.

"What about this?" Caroline asked as she pulled out a tight blue denim dress that still had the tags on.

"Oh, I don't know, I doesn't really look good on me.It was something my cousin, Jessica gave for my birthday."

"How would you know if you don't look good in it or not?You've never even tried it on!Now I demand you go put this on."Caroline said this with such authority in her voice that Kestrel had to obey.

When Kestrel stepped out of the bathroom Caroline was speechless, because even she hadn't know how great of a body Kestrel really had.The tight dress clung to all of Kestrel's curves.

"You look great!Now if you'll just let me do your make-up and hair you'll look even better.Caroline was sounding very excited.

"I don't know, Caroline," when Kestrel saw Caroline face drop she groaned.

"Okay, just don't over do it."

Half an hour later the girls were sitting in the living room waiting for Trevor.

At five to seven Trevor pulled his car into the driveway and honked the horn.

Kestrel laughed."His Majesty calls and we must go.Bye, Mom.Bye, Dad."Kestrel yelled to the other end of the house.

"Bye honey," the Arnold's called back.

When Trevor saw the girls he let out a low whistle."You girls look great.Now let's go!" with that he tore of down the street.

*****

When they arrived at the house Kestrel was very aware of how tight the dress was.But when they knocked on the door and Kit answered, the look he gave was enough to settle her fears of how she looked.

Chris gave the same low whistle that Trevor had."Wow, you look great Kestrel, it's a shame to waste it all here.And you Caroline, you're also looking great."He shook Trevor's hand and led them into the house.

They had just stepped into the house when Kestrel saw Melinda.She looked great in a tight black mini skirt and blue singlet top.She gave Kestrel a look that would melt ice.

"Kestrel hi, you look…great."Melinda's words came out sweet as honey, but the way she looked Kestrel up and down suggested otherwise.

"Thanks, you look great to."Kestrel gave Melinda the same look she had given her.

Melinda walked off in a huff because she didn't get her own way.

Chris laughed."Don't mind Melinda, she's been in a bad mood since this afternoon."

Trevor laughed to."Well, the queen doesn't always get her own way."

Kestrel just stared in the direction that Melinda had taken off to.Wondering if what she did was wrong because she new she had made an enemy for life.

Chris saw the direction Kestrel was looking at and laughed."Don't worry Kestrel, my sister is all talk."He put his arm around her waist and led her to the living room where everyone else seemed to be.

"Everyone!You all know Kestrel don't you?"To Kestrel's surprise they all did know who she was.

Kestrel was having the time of her life.She laughed with everyone and they laughed with her.She was sitting next to Chris, and he was being very nice and very flirty.

Everyone started clearing out at about twelve o'clock, but Trevor and Caroline, who were looking very cosy together, Kestrel and a few others, were still there and were planning on staying longer.

Kestrel had got up to go to the bathroom when Melinda arrived from wherever she had been.By the look she gave Kestrel, she was still mad at her.Kestrel was having too much of a good time to let Melinda bother her.

Kestrel was just finishing in the bathroom, washing her hands, when someone came in after her.She turned around to see Melinda.

Kestrel was tired of the looks that Melinda would give her, but decided to do nothing, so she just tried to get past Melinda and get out.But Melinda blocked her path.

Kestrel looked at her confused."Could you please move?"She asked and moved forward to leave.

Melinda grabbed Kestrel's arm with more strength that she should have.

"Listen here, you stay away from my brother okay?"Melinda said viciously.

Kestrel tried to shake off Melinda's grip, but she couldn't.So she tried a different 

tactic."Why should I? I like him and he obviously likes me, so what's the problem?" she asked. 

Melinda hissed at her,"The problem is, you're wrong him and I'm warning you _stay away from him!"_

Kestrel could see that Melinda was trying to scare her."No!" she said forcefully.

Melinda was shocked that anyone would treat her that way._Her, Melinda Rasmussen.Melinda did something that her and her kind agreed that they would never do.She grabbed Kestrel's arm and spun her around, and let her see what she was really like._

Kestrel's eyes widened at what she saw.Melinda's eyes had turned black, but that wasn't all, her teeth! Her canine's had grown to needle points.

Melinda grabbed Kestrel's shoulders and snarled, "This is what happens when people oppose me."And with that, she sunk her teeth into Kestrel's neck.

Kestrel was in shock as well as pain, her throat felt as if it where on fire and she could hear Melinda drinking her blood.Maybe it was hearing that, that gave Kestrel the strength to push Melinda away.

After Melinda had stumbled away from her, Kestrel ran from the bathroom, down to the living room where everyone was.

Since Chris was the only one facing the doorway, he saw her first.When he saw her face was deadly pale and the blood on her neck, he knew what had happened to her.

"Kestrel!" he yelled and ran towards her.

Kestrel would have collapsed at that moment if Chris had not caught her.

By now, the others saw her as well, and ran over to her.Chris was checking her neck as calmly as he could.

"Tell us what happened."He asked softly.

After Kestrel told them what happened they were all shocked, except for Chris.He was furious at his sister.

Trevor was confused."So, Kestrel, what you're trying to tell us is, that Melinda is a vampire?I don't believe that.I mean, we see her at school and during the day, in the sunlight, and she doesn't melt or whatever, so how are we supposed to believe you?"

"It's true."Chris said quietly."Melinda's a vampire."

Before he could say anything else, there was a short laugh from upstairs.They all looked up the staircase to see Melinda standing there.

"Very nice brother, turning against your own sister, I think I should feel insulted."

"Melinda, get down here.You have no excuse for what you did to Kestrel!"Chris said angrily.

"Oh, but I did you see?Because you had grown attracted to her, and I didn't want to loose you to some human." She said the word human as if it were some kind of disease.

"While we're on the subject of vampires though, why don't we discuss you? And the fact that you're a vampire to."

The others looked at Chris frightened.Especially Kestrel whom he was holding. 

"There's a difference between you and me Melinda.I don't go around killing everything that moves, I am in control, you're out of control!"

"No I'm not! I'm just having fun."She said coming down the stairs.

Chris stood up and went to stand in front of Kestrel.

Melinda looked at the obvious way that Kit was protecting Kestrel, and she seethed inwardly.

"Protecting what you have come to think of as yours, brother?" she asked viciously.

Chris didn't say anything, and that seemed to make Melinda even angrier.Before anyone could stop her, she jumped behind Chris and grabbed Kestrel.She put Kestrel in front of her, like a shield.

This seemed to bother Chris immensely, "Give Kestrel to me, Melinda." He said in a quiet but deadly voice.

His voice seemed to scare Melinda."No!You'll hurt me if I do."She said sounding like a child.

"Give her to me Melinda." he said more forcefully.

"No!"Melinda shouted and sunk her teeth into Kestrel's neck once more.

That seemed to be something that Chris was waiting for.He jumped behind Melinda and pulled her teeth from Kestrel's neck.With that done he hit Melinda over the head with his fists, Melinda hit the floor unconscious.Before she it he ground, Chris was at Kestrels side, and seemed greatly upset, for anyone could tell by Kestrel's colour that she was dying.It seemed to upset Chris the most.

"Don't die Kestrel, don't die."He kept repeating.

Trevor was getting hysterical."She can't die, because Melinda didn't get enough blood right?"

No one answered him, because they all knew that even though Melinda didn't get enough blood then, she had taken a lot more before.

Chris' eyes suddenly lit up and he looked around at the others.

"Wait, she won't die, I know she won't!" he sounded very excited.

Caroline went over and put a hand on Kit's shoulder "There's nothing you can do Chris, she's dying."

"No, she won't die, not really, not if I give her some of my blood."he said.

The other looked at him as if he were insane.

"Don't you see?I'll turn her into a vampire, and she'll live." he was getting more excited by the minute.

Trevor was the first to comment on what Chris had just said."Are you telling me that you want to turn my cousin into a _vampire?"Instead of being happy about it, it seemed to make him angry."You want to turn her into a bloodthirsty monster!"_

"No, not all of us are monsters.Melinda was like that because no one figured out what she was really doing.Look," he said savagely, "do you want her to live or not?"

Trevor kept looking at him a while, then he looked at Kestrel, and the look in his eyes changed from anger to understanding.He looked back at Kit and said, "Help my cousin."

Chris nodded and looked at Kestrel."Kestrel, open your eyes honey, you have to open your eyes."When she did, he smiled."I'm going to help you, okay?Then you're going to be better again."

Kestrel saw him put his wrist to his mouth and make a jerking motion with his head, and then he quickly put it to her mouth.She knew without looking that he was giving her his blood.She tried to fight it, but the blood kept coming, and it tasted good, so she swallowed.

When Chris saw swallow he smiled and said, "That's right, keep drinking."

She did, she kept drinking until she saw blackness, and it swallowed her.

***** 

It was only a week after Kestrel's encounter with Melinda.Kit, Trevor, Caroline and Kestrel were in Chris' living room talking about that fateful day.

"So, Melinda's been taken away somewhere, where she will get better?"Caroline asked Chris.

Chris was sitting next to Kestrel on the couch, with his arm around her, like he was never going to let her go."Yes, my parents put her somewhere, where she won't hurt herself or others."

Kestrel sighed and leaned her head on Kit's shoulder.She had made the change from human to vampire, with no problems, and she loved it.All her senses were intensified and she was beginning to love the night more than the day.

Trevor looked at Kestrel."So you're happy with the decision that was made without you?" he asked tentatively.

"Of course I am.Even if I weren't I would be happy that you wanted me to live."Kestrel said.

"Well, you know the only reason I wanted you to live, was because we're good in bed together."Trevor started the joke they all loved.

"Really, that's good because I wouldn't want to die not knowing that.Hey, while we're on the topic why don't we go for it right now?"

They both started to get up when Chris grabbed Kestrel, and pulled her back into her seat."Don't even think about touching my girl Martin."Chris said to Trevor in a deadly voice.

Everyone laughter and Kestrel hugged Chris."Don't worry, _Rasmussen_, we're only joking."

"Good, because don't ever think I'm going to let you go."Kit said holding her tighter.

Kestrel laughed."Jeez, the guy gives me some blood, and he thinks that he owns me."She would have continued, but Chris started tickling and he wouldn't stop. 

"I'm not stopping until you tell me that you love me."

"Alright! I love you!" she gasped out the words barely able to say them.

They seemed to please him because he stopped tickling her and pulled her into his arms."I love you too." 

The words made her heart soar.

THE END


End file.
